


Incredibles: An Incredible Dress Code

by a54321



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Samtastic-V3had this idea for a comic apparently, but he thought it could be fun as a story too.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Incredibles: An Incredible Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/Incredibles-An-Incredible-Dress-Code-786853428#)  
>  [ ** Summary: ** ](https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/Incredibles-An-Incredible-Dress-Code-786853428#)  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  [ Samtastic-V3 ](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)  
>    
>  had this idea for a comic apparently, but he thought it could be fun as a story too.   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  **  
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  **  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.   
>    
> 

In the Parr household, the family was in a bit of a rush.

Wearing a light pink bridesmaid dress and matching heels with her black purse over her right shoulder, Helen Parr stretched one of her legs down the stairs before then pulling herself down there completely while getting her right earring on. Turning her head around and tilting it up as she did so, she called out, “COME ON, KIDS! WE GOTTA GO NOW OR WE’LL BE LATE FOR YOUR AUNT’S WEDDING!”

As she finished with the right earring and started attaching the left one, her husband, wearing a tuxedo, walked by while carrying Jack-Jack, whom was wearing a onesie designed in order to look like a tuxedo. Giving her a confused look, Bob asked, “Honey, what are you talking about? We don’t have to leave for another 20- mpphhmm…”

“Sssshhhhh!” Helen said, right hand stretched out and placed over his mouth. “If the kids hear that, we’ll never get them out the door on time.” Thinking about that for a second, Bob agreed and nodded in understanding.

And then they heard the sound of one of the kids, likely their daughter going by the pace, coming down the stairs.

Getting back into her rushed act, Helen quickly took her hand off her husband’s mouth and exclaimed, “Honey, hurry up and get the car ready or we’ll be late!”

“I’m on it!” he replied, now rushing over towards the garage with Jack-Jack in tow. 

Turning back to the stairs, Helen saw Violet coming down in a nice white blouse and a pair of dark black jeans. “I’m ready!” she said, reaching the bottom step and looking slightly out of breath from rushing to get dressed and downstairs.

Helen frowned at her though. “Oh no, you are definitely NOT ready.” Pointing at her jeans, she added, “Just look at those.”

Violet did exactly that, glancing down and eyeing her pants before looking up at her mother in confusion. “Uhhh, what am I supposed to eb seeing is wrong exactly?”

Helen sighed. “Violet, go and put on that skirt your grandma sent you.”

Now it was Violet’s turn to sigh, the teen’s shoulders slumping as she did so. “Moooommmm, you know I don’t do skirts.” she complained, voice taking on a whiney tone.

Helen remained firm though. “Girls don’t wear jeans on special days.” Pointing back upstairs, she said, “Now go and get the skirt on. It looks good on you and we’re already going to be running a few minutes late, so hurry.”

Violet slumped even further and sighed, uttering a reluctant, “Fiiiine…” with her eyes rolling as she turned around to go and get changed again. Helen gave a smile at her daughter’s compliance and then started towards the kitchen while digging around in her purse to get out some of her makeup kit and give herself a quick onceover the mirror of it.

As she was sluggishly and moodily reaching the fourth step on the stairs, Violet felt a sudden zip of air run past her. Stopping as her hair was blow about a bit, the raven-haired girl brushed some locks from her face. “Stupid Dash…” Starting to resume her march back up the stairs, she stopped as she felt something.

As her left leg brushed against her right one, she felt skin touching skin.

Looking down, she saw that her jeans were off and at the bottom of the stairs, leaving her purple bikini panties out in the open. “EEEP!” Squeaking in embarrassment, she started to blush while attempting to cover herself by tugging down on her blouse as her powers flared up and she started to become less visible. Her visibility returned to normal though when she heard a very irritating chuckle off to the right.

It should be no surprise that she saw Dash sitting o the couch with a smug grin on his face and wearing his own tuxedo. “Heheh, gotta say, Vi, that’s definitely a unique look for a wedding. You sure it’s not too casual?”

“Grrr…” Teeth clenched, Violet let out a growl at her brother and was about to start bringing up her forcefields to try and retaliate when Helen, having heard the slight commotion, reentered the room.

“Kids, what’s going on, and what’s Violet wear…ing…” she trailed off as she looked at her daughter with her earlier frown returning at the sight, this time coming with a groan and her hands being placed on her hips. “Oh, very funny, young lady.”

“Huh?”

“Look, just because you refuse to cover yourself, doesn’t mean I’m going to change my mind and let you wear your jeans.” Helen said, completely misinterpreting the situation.

Stunned at her mother’s terribly wrong assumption, Violet was briefly stunned as Dash burst out laughing. Something that the blonde didn’t do for long before jumping on the opportunity he’d been presented with and saying, “I tried to tell her, but she said you’d definitely cave if she threatened to go o the wedding in her underwear.”

“DASH!” Violet exclaimed.

“Well then let me show you just how much I’ll ‘cave’” Helen said, her tone angry as she began stretching out her right arm at Violet.

Violet has just enough time to get out a panicked, “Wait, mom-” before the woman grabbed onto the front of her panties and gave them a mean tug. “EEYOOWWIIEEEE!” The puled was hard enough to drag Violet forward as her underwear bit into her groin and she stumbled.

As Violet reached her, Helen turned and began dragging the girl over to the living room’s recliner while tugging on her panties. “Come on, young lady. I think it’s pretty obvious you need an attitude adjustment.”

In spite of the pain her underwear was causing her, Violet tried talking her way out with, “Mom, don-nyygghhahow, we have to-OWCHIE gooOOOOWWW!” With a hard tug, she was pulled horizontally across her mother’s lap as the woman sat down in her chair.

“I can always make time for something like this.” Helen said, grabbing the back of her daughter’s panties with her left hand and giving them a good yank to lift up and wedge them between Violet’s round, smooth butt cheeks.

“GYYRRGGHH!” the young teen’s bare legs kicked around and her fingers dug into the left side of the chair as her crack began to chafe. That burn only got worse as Helen began repeatedly jerking on Violet’s panties to wedge them in deeper and expose more of her daughter’s butt, which clenched hard around the cotton invading it. “OW, OWWIIEEE! GYYOWCH! HYYOOWWW! OWOWOWOOOWWWW!”

“There we go.” Helen said, now satisfied with her work on that part of the punishment. She then began stretching out the palm and fingers of her right hand so that they could properly cover the area of her daughter’s wide rump. Raising the hand up, she then brought it down on her daughter’s butt with a loud **SMACK!**

“YEEEEOOWWW!” Violet’s bottom stung, but she had little time to process that before receiving another **SMACK!** “GAAHHHOWW!” And then the spanks just kept on raining down.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“OWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOWWWWWIIIEEEEEE!” As Violet howled from the onslaught of spanks and her bottom grew redder and redder, Dash chuckled while watching his sister get punished. The girl was just luck that they did need to leave soon.

Teary eyed from her spanking, Violet was soon allowed to get up and pluck out her wedgie while she went upstairs and retrieved her skirt, meeting the dress code and allowing the family to get to the wedding on time.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml786853428']=[] 


End file.
